


Creepypasta & Marble Hornets prompts

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Other, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: creepy-carrion Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Reader, BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Jay (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Marble Hornets/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	1. Eyeless Jack Fluff Headcanons

  * Ok so EJ has these long, sorta pointy ears, kinda like BEN’s ears. However, unlike his, Jack can move his ears around. But the most adorable thing about them is that, like cat ears, they flick if you gently touch the tip of his ears. He can’t stop it no matter how hard he tries, so he’ll get huffy if you keep doing it.



  * It takes time to build Jack’s trust. Before he enters any relationship, he wants to be absolutely sure it will be a serious one, and even then it will take some more time to win his complete trust. But once he does start fully trusting you, you’ll start to notice small things. Like that he actually really enjoys being a little spoon. He does like holding onto you, but he will grasp at your shirt and unintentionally dig his little claws into your skin. If that’s unpleasant to you, he’ll start offering to have your arms wrapped around him instead. Though, with the need he often feels to be in control of any situation, that’s saying something.



  * I do see him as completely blind, but his other senses are incredibly sharp and make up for most of what he lacks in the sight department. This also applies to any display of affection as a result. He is very touchy, likes keeping you close to his body. He also likes your scent (and his scent on you. wear his hoodies. but only if you wanna be stuck in his room all day because your ass will be HIS). That’s just !! His way of appreciating you !!



  * He isn’t very vocal, but he likes just taking in the silence or listening to you. Maybe put on some lofi hip hop radio and let him play with your hair. Let him press some kisses to your forehead. Let his hands roam up and down your back. Really, he just loves holding you close ~~possessive lil shit~~



  * He doesn’t sleep a lot, which doesn’t matter too much because he doesn’t need as much sleep anyways, but it basically means he’s almost always awake before you are. Which means mornings are the most relaxing time of day, surprisingly. He does everything that needs to be done, cleaning, making breakfast along with whatever beverage you prefer, any chore, so he can have more time with you for himself. He already just had to watch you sleep all those hours, damnit, he’s attention deprived.




	2. Proxies sharing an S/O

  * A relationship with all of the proxies at once? When you die, the previous God of Chaos will finally retire and you will get to take his place because of this shit.



  * They all agreed to sharing you but they’re all still feral little shits.



  * Toby hoards your ass so bad. You could just be doing something like making yourself a drink or watching tv when he just appears behind you out of nowhere and picks you up, taking you to his room. He also locks the door so none of the others can get in. He’s just a possessive little gremlin. He’ll just hold you to his chest and presses his nose into your hair, keeping his gaze fixed on the door.



  * This can get both Masky and Hoodie pretty pissed, but ya boy Timothy is going to be most vocally upset about it. He isn’t as _possessive_ as one would think, but he’s surprisingly needing of your affection. Making actual friends has always been difficult for him, leave alone getting into a committed relationship. Needless to say, he often finds his way into Toby’s room regardless, whether that means getting the door off its hinges or not. Mom said it’s his turn on the smooching y/n.



  * Hoodie craves your attention just as much, but he’s much more calculating and scheming. Really isn’t that afraid to start an argument between Masky and Toby on purpose (not like he always has to because those two butt heads anyways) before taking you outside and claiming you for a cuddle session in the woods. You know, where the other two can’t find you immediately.



  * Though sometimes this relationship can be surprisingly functional. Works best when one of them isn’t present because you have Two Hands, but there will be those little things they can all unite over. Especially when someone is bothering you. That’ll stop real fucking quick.



  * They also just love those little things about you. They aren’t just obsessed, they genuinely like and care about you. They may have been squabbling, but about what? Hm, seems they forgot because you were laughing really cutely as some dumb dog video and they just had to take in the moment. Guess they’ll just drop it.



  * Movie nights also work out. You got Tim and Brian on either side of you, while Toby just settles for being your footrest. He doesn’t mind being on the floor anyways.




	3. Poly BEN + Toby with an S/O

  * Ben and Toby are opposites in terms of energy levels, but are still very similar in a lot of ways, which gives them an interesting dynamic. Either way, your stomach hurts every time you hang out with them because all three of you have the exact same brand of humor. Lots of laughter and fun in this relationship! Ben especially reveals what a clown he can be. He may not be good at telling jokes he’s heard before, but the jokes he comes up with on the spot are always golden.



  * Toby is an outdoor person. It’s like having a dog, you just gotta take him on a walk every so often or he’ll ~~pee in the house~~ get too much pent up energy. This means that miraculously, once you all start dating, Ben sees sunlight for the first time in 7 years. At first you’re afraid he might disintegrate when you look at his expression, but he’s just being dramatic.



  * Well, needless to say, after spending his time outside for more than 5 seconds, Ben will want to go back inside to play games. He’ll stay with you guys until Toby is done doing his thing, but then it’s his turn to hoard both your asses into his room and you’ll get to watch him destroy people in online multiplayer games. He likes having you or Toby in his arms as he plays, usually the leftover person will find their way into someone’s lap as well. Just a great cuddlepile.



  * I hope you like cooking because that’s what you’ll be doing in this relationship. Ben is lazy as fuck and doesn’t even physically need food (and you probably don’t wanna consume whatever hell-spawned garbage he creates anyways), and Toby has trouble remembering to eat because his CIPA makes him incapable of feeling hunger pains. That, and he magnificently finds ways to destroy everything he uses to bake or cook. You didn’t even think it was possible to _bend_ a waffle iron until you left Toby alone in the kitchen for half an hour.



  * Toby is just,, adorable really. If anyone is feeling even a little shitty he’ll be all over either of you, smothering you in his affection and compliments. Neither of you ever leave as sad as before after a Toby lovebombing session. Ben rolls his eyes but literally any other part of his face tells him he loves it. He feels a little insecure about things sometimes so you and Toby can hug and kiss him together. And if Toby feels sad himself he’ll gather both of you and demand cuddles. And of course, who are you two to say no to him?




	4. (NSFW) Masky/Tim & Hoodie/Brian + S/O Headcanons

**Masky / Tim**

  * If there is anything this poor guy lacks in his life, it’s control. He is often rough and dominant in bed to make up for it as a result. He’ll grit his teeth and pin you down while ramming into you at high speed.



  * Though he has trouble admitting it, he prefers being able to sub so much more. Having control is nice, sure. But the first time you two made love where he just gave you full control, he just felt… overwhelmed. Being able to just let go of the reigns and let things happen without the fear of being hurt or taken advantage of… jesus. He cried a little. Still does sometimes. Never forget, this is still Tim.



  * Loves quickies in the forest. Will just pin you up against a tree and go to town. Oh there’s a trail nearby? See if he cares. The only fuck he gives is to you.



  * We got ourselves a Mr. Grunts A Lot over here. He’s always making small noises, usually grunts or soft panting. Sometimes he bites down onto your shoulder to try and keep quiet but he still fails somehow.



  * He can be very rough, unintentionally. His fingers will dig into your hips and leave blue marks everywhere. He always kisses them better but he’d be lying if he said the marks don’t just turn him on more.



  * Honestly he is surprisingly good at aftercare, if it wasn’t a quickie that is. He will get up and make you a bath, go downstairs to get you a comfort drink of your choice, and always makes sure you’re okay.



**Hoodie / Brian**

  * This guy is such a piece of shit in bed, it’s unbelievable. Maybe the effects are amplified by the fact that nobody really expects him to be like that. But there he is, asking you to beg loudly on your knees before he fucks you properly.




  * _Really_ into bjs. Has to actively hold himself back from just grabbing your hair and fucking your mouth. There’s about a 50% chance he’s going to fail so prepare for the chance to wake up with a sore throat.




  * His hands are everywhere all the time. He just can’t stop himself from touching you all over. Will squeeze or scratch you at random as well, anything to get a reaction out of you.




  * Hope you like scarves bitch your neck is BLUE




  * Or don’t. He’s a wimp in the streets about this so if you wanna get back at him for edging you for two hours, put them on display. Though he will probably get you back for it in a vicious, endless cycle.




  * For someone who is known as the quiet guy he sure does moan a lot. And at a decent volume too. Maybe not hard enough to hear in the other room but hearing him moan in your ear as he fucks you into the bed isn’t unpleasant.




  * Always cuddles you afterwards!! He’s usually pretty spent after fucking (which is why he won’t do quickies that often, he’ll be tired as hell) so he’d rather not get up, but he never just falls asleep on you. Always kisses you all over your face and hugs you against his chest, petting you until you both pass out.





	5. Marble Hornets Crew + Sad S/O

**Jay Merrick** ****

  * As soon as he notices something is off, he will be right on top of things. He’ll almost run up to you, ask you what’s wrong, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you close to him.



  * Only once he promises you to help does he realize he doesn’t really know how to. Becomes kind of a stammering mess as he tries to name solutions, but essentially he’s just a little cluttered. His worry for you just kind of gets to him :(



  * He will settle for dumping you on the couch with him and just watching your favorite movie to get your mind off of your troubles. Will wrap an arm around you and just let you rest your head on his shoulder.



  * It doesn’t matter what time it is, if you feel like getting a snack or whatever comfort food you’d like, Jay will fucking get you that snack ~~even though we all know he’s the real snack~~. Oh, it’s 4 AM? _Did he fucking stutter?_



**Tim Wright**

  * Literally the best person you could go to out of these guys anyways. Well, at least when it comes to advice. He’s just a great listener in general, really. He’ll hear you out and listen as you empty your heart to him, giving advice where he feels it is needed.



  * As for emotional support, well, he can be a little awkward. His reactions can seem a little emotionless, but that’s because he is trying to have an objective perspective and help you out the best way he can. His mindset is that the faster you realize your problems can be solved, the faster you will feel better.



  * Though if you are just in a dip, he can become a little unsure on what to do to help. The question you will hear about twice per minute is going to be “So what do you wanna do?”



  * That being said, he is down to do anything you like to cheer you up. He gives the BEST hugs and he is down to give you as many hugs as you’d like. Plus a lotta forehead smoochies, no extra charges.



**Brian Thomas**

  * Once Brian notices you aren’t feeling very well, he scoops you up into his arms and carries you to his bed. He’ll be a little playful, _literally_ rolling you into his blankets until you’re cocooned. Then he will just cuddle with you like that.



  * His main focus is on getting you to feel better before tackling the problem at hand. He can get a little emotional as well sometimes, and tends to do stupid shit when his emotions are getting a little too much. So he just likes to help you get rid of The Feels before asking you what’s up.



  * Kind of a clown tbh. Brian loves seeing you smile, so he’s doing everything he can to get one back on your face. He’ll crack jokes, blow raspberries on your neck, he will even try to tickle you through the thick layer of blankets and fail miserably.



**Alex Kralie**

  * Detects whenever you aren’t feeling well _very_ fast. He will step into the room, just notice by the atmosphere something is off and make his way over to you, asking if you’re alright.



  * First thing he will do is just hear you out while sitting next to you. He’s kinda stiff with his hands resting in his lap to make it look like he is really listening to you. When you are done telling him what is on your mind, he will try to come up with a few ways to help, before saying you two can fix this later.



  * Will let you cuddle up against him as he pulls you against his chest or side. His fingers just absent-mindedly combing through your hair as the two you just lay there in silence. Will make you feel secure and loved until you doze off.



  * Alex has Dumb Bitch Disease and will try to Google on how to help you. He does want to be there for you while you are feeling sad, so he’ll wait until you’ve fallen asleep cuddled up against him until he whips out his trusty laptop and sees what the web has to say.



  * You wake up to Alex working on an excel sheet, somehow putting wikihow article advice relating to what you told him about into the document.




	6. Creeps when their friend is hurt to the point of tears

**BEN Drowned**

  * Contains his anger about the situation at first, but if you know what to look for, it’s pretty obvious this does not sit well with him. He licks his lips frequently, gets fidgety, maybe even starts pacing. He’s not the best with words and comfort talk, so his primary goal will be to just distract you with some fun things so your mind can calm down. But he can’t shake off this feeling of unease so he might be a little tense.
  * Honestly this guy does not have the time or energy to commit to fucking with this guy the same way he messes up his victims, but he’ll ask you if he can do some... _damage_ , regardless. He will ask for your permission because he doesn’t want his actions to end up screwing with your mental health. Ben is more calculated than that. Give him green light however and he’ll gladly fuck with this guy’s life. Maybe he doesn’t have the time to personally mess with him, but doxxing him, releasing sensitive information, deleting important documents... it takes all but 10 minutes to ruin this guy’s life.
  * After that, enough time to make you feel better. Like I said, he’s not much of an advice-giver, but he will listen to you in silence and distract you with whatever he can think of. A movie, a walk, gaming sessions, or talking about anything more casual. 



**Jeff the Killer**

  * Ahh. If you are venting about someone bothering you to _this guy_ , you must want them dead either way. Jeff has no internal breaks that are stopping his immediate desire to slit this motherfucker’s throat right open. Once the guy’s name accidentally slips past your lips, Jeff has already curled his fingers around the handle of his knife and dipped out the window.
  * He cannot really help it. You thought BEN was bad with words? Take a look at this fucking guy. He can’t comfort anyone to save his damn life. But he does know one thing, and that is showing he is capable of caring for you with his actions. Said actions involving knives, blood and murder, but hey, it’s all he knows.
  * Returns a few hours later, covered in muck and blood. He will just sit with you, his shoulder pressed to yours as he comes down from his adrenaline high. This is probably the best time to talk to him if you just want to empty your heart and not want to be interrupted with unintentionally snarky responses. Jeff cares, evidently shown by that he didn’t waste any time to solve your problem, but hey. It’s still Jeff.



**Ticci Toby**

  * You hear that loud noise in the distance? That’s this boy’s alarm bells going off like fucking crazy. Yeah, if Toby hears someone has hurt you to the point of tears, he gets this awful feeling in his gut and wants to drag you away from this fucker as soon as possible.
  * Toby does not remember any of the events with his abusive father, but they’re still drifting around somewhere in his unconscious, and if anything even implies you were in a similar situation he was in, it makes him feel incredibly uneasy, like something might go horribly wrong. Though unlike the others, he won’t be as focused on going after the guy as making sure you will not go back to him.
  * Probably the best guy to go to if you’re looking for some genuine, good comfort. Toby has no issues with physical contact, the opposite. He will let you rest your head on his chest, his fingers stroking your hair as you cry into his sweater. He will lay with you like that for as long as you want, his chest occasionally rumbling because of a deep growl. If you want Toby to go after him, you need only say it. But he’d rather make sure you are really okay first. He’ll keep you in his arms all night if he has to.



**Jane the Killer**

  * Dealing with pieces of shit harassing innocent people is not just her lane. It’s her fucking highway. So you best believe she’s already concocted a plan to get this guy off his bullshit before you can even finish explaining to her what happened. Kill him? No, she may be a murderer, but her standards for murder are a lot higher than one might think. Offenders and murderers are more up her alley, but that does not mean she will pass up on beating some sense into people who think they get to harm you in any way, shape or form. You won’t hear a peep out of this guy anymore, she’ll make sure of that.
  * Sorry, did I say Toby was the best guy to go to for comfort? Well, yeah. But Jane is the best _person_ to go to with your problems. Once she hears your sobs through the phone, all of her plans are canceled, she demands you come over, and in no time you’re curled up on the couch with a blanket and a hot chocolate. Jane knows how to do shit like this.
  * Also, you need advice on how to deal with anything? Please tell her and she will do anything she can to help. Jane is very intelligent and calculating. She has multiple responses to most of the problems you tell her about, and if she doesn’t, give her a day to think about it. And if you just need a cuddle, a distraction, anything, she’d be happy to provide you with that too. Jane is a queen.




	7. Marble Hornets crew + shy, innocent S/O

**Jay Merrick**

  * Jay is just,,, ,, very soft when it comes to you. Thinks you’re adorable. In some ways you two are pretty similar, which could cause some awkward encounters in the beginning when you’re both unsure of what to say half of the time, but Jay grows more and more fond of you once you two start getting closer.
  * Also, seeing you get less shy and slowly start trusting him more as you two get closer is something he absolutely lives for. He still will try to do anything to make sure you’re comfortable though, regardless of how far your relationship has progressed.
  * Jay’s social perception skills are not always the best either, combine that with your innocence and you get two people who often don’t get the hint. When Jay does get Bad Vibes that you don’t get, he’s getting you out of there. And if he can’t, he’ll go confrontation mode. If we have seen anything from Jay it’s that he avoids confrontation but won’t back down if it’s necessary, and the same applies to you.



**Tim Wright**

  * Sometimes is not really sure on what to do, he isn’t the best at guessing what you will be oblivious to or what you will dislike, but he tries. He’s not the tallest guy but hey, you are not exactly tall either, which he does actually kind of like. Boosts his confidence just a little :’) also, many head pats.
  * Likes having you sit in his lap while he’s just doing something else. He just likes chilling on the couch, one arm around your waist to keep you stable in his lap and the hand on his other arm messing with the tv remote. Or maybe you leaning against his chest as he’s working on his laptop.
  * Definitely the most protective out of everyone. Tim can get a little paranoid when it comes to his loved ones getting hurt, and he tends to think of you as a little vulnerable, so that goes double for you. Might get a little snarky with other people if they make you uncomfortable.



**Brian Thomas**

  * HE’S SO DOWN FOR THIS,,, he thinks you are absolutely adorable. This is totally one of the kinds of people he falls for, or at least tends to get small crushes on. So he’s kinda heart eyes for you from the start.
  * Might actually use your shyness to his advantage and harmlessly tease you with it. He absolutely wouldn’t shame you or anything, but he’s just kind of playful. Always makes it up to you by being sweet afterwards though.
  * Such a cuddlebug. Might be a little problematic if you aren’t that much PDA, because he really likes giving you random little kisses or holding your hand, no matter if there’s a lot of people around you. He’ll try to hold off if you get really embarassed about it, but maybe he’ll sneak in a lil peck, just when nobody is looking.



**Alex Kralie**

  * To be honest, it’s not really something he actively looks or falls for in an s/o or anything along those lines. He’s more the type of guy who likes dating people who are playful and who can keep up with him. They’re not mutually exclusive of course, but he doesn’t fawn over it like Jay or Brian.
  * Still takes your shyness and obliviousness into consideration once the two of you are actually together though. He’s someone who falls for very specific characteristics, but once he gets into a relationship everything about his s/o will grow on him.
  * Starts feeling kind of responsible and protective over you. He knows you’re innocent and not the most keen on random social interactions, and he’s more than aware that there’s people out there who’d like to take advantage of that. If anyone tries to mess with you, you bet your ass Alex will be right behind you. Though he’s more awkward when it comes to defending you than he’d like to admit.




	8. Jay Merrick x reader sentence prompt

You almost felt guilty about the wet stain your tears and snot had left on Jay’s shirt. However, he didn’t seem to mind, more focused on stroking his shaky hand over your head and calming you down. Despite Jay being a fairly confrontational person, he usually didn’t express his anger to the fullest extent. But he didn’t need to say anything for you to _feel_ the rage radiating off of him.

In all actuality you weren’t supposed to be with Jay right now. Your cowardly ass had finally gotten the guts to ask out a guy you’d met in your academic writing class, Peter. But after three hours of waiting

However, what stung the most was finding those several Facebook photos of some other restaurant he was at instead, having a grand time without you. It was clear he’d never intended to come in the first place.

“It’s just- It’s fine… He probably just didn’t have the heart to turn me down… or something.” You sniffled, wiping the snot from your runny nose off on the sleeve of your sweater. “Or maybe something came up, or he just-”

“You need to stop doing that.” For a moment, Jay’s almost scolding tone caught you off guard.

“Wha? Stop doing what?”

“Stop making excuses for him. He stood you up and that- that’s just shitty of him, you know?And your first response is always to just excuse whatever makes you upset without acknowledging you’re allowed to feel upset about it.”

Ouch.

You didn’t respond, the string of your hoodie you were fidgeting with suddenly seeming far more interesting. Jay could see through you like you were made of glass sometimes.

“You always just deny yourself the right to feel shitty about things. And you just- you deserve better than that. And besides-” Jay licked his lips nervously. “He’s a dickhead. So are any other people that think they can treat you like a prop. _They don’t deserve you._ Because you deserve- you know- you just deserve better than that.”

Your teary gaze met his determined one, accentuated by his furrowed brows. Perhaps if you hadn’t been so emotional yourself, you’d have noticed the hint of nervousness reflect in his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right. Damnit.” Moving closer to him on the sofa, you buried your face into his chest again, this time in a sleepy embrace. “Thanks, Jay…” He wrapped his arms around your smaller form, leaning his head onto yours and he pushed away the stinging pain in his chest. If only you’d notice what was right in front of you.


	9. Tim Wright x reader sentence prompt

It was 4 AM by the time you had finally given in to the fatigue. You were fast asleep on the couch, carefully tucked in with the blanket you had given Tim earlier that night. But the truth of the matter was that Tim had never intended on staying.

It was just supposed to be a short visit. One last visit to make sure you were okay. To make sure you were taking your meds. He should’ve known you would drag him inside and trap him there for a few hours.

Not that he didn’t enjoy your presence, the opposite. Fuck, man, you were probably the only thing in his life that could make him feel even a spark of joy right about now. But this didn’t feel right. None of this felt right. Tim had blood on his hands, and no matter how hard he’d scrub, that shit does not wash off. The last thing he wanted was to have yours on them as well.

He sighed, leaning back into the couch as he looked at you. You’d propped your head against his leg, not quite leaning on it but close enough for Tim to sense your little movements in your slumbed. You looked so… at peace, for someone who had started showing “the symptoms”, anyways. Then again, who knew what was going on your dreams right now?

God knew what kind of danger his presence was putting you in. And quite frankly, he did not want to stick around to find out. I mean, fuck, he might’ve been the one to have started all of this in the first place. The dark, bloody images simply would not leave his mind. What if you ended up like Jay? Dead in a ditch with your body nowhere to be found? Or worse, what if you ended up like Alex?

The metallic flavor of blood snapped Tim out of his thoughts, only then realized he’d bitten on his cheek way too hard. Fuck. He couldn’t stay here any longer. He had to go. Trembling ever so slightly, he got up. The realization he would never see you again was starting to sink in. Carefully, he stroked your hair, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of your head.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you…” he muttered against your temple, before releasing a shaky sigh and leaning back. Blinking a few tears out of his eyes, he looked down at your peaceful, sleeping form one last time before trudging over to the front door.

This was for the best.


	10. Liu & Sully + childish S/O

  * It’s safe to say Liu’s daily life is kind of a shitshow. There’s little to no stability in this household, everyone screws each other over and it’s a christmas miracle if a week goes by without a major physical fight or someone getting hurt.
  * Maybe that’s exactly why he’s immediately attracted to your cute, childish nature. That type of innocence, kindness and cuteness is something that has pretty much vanished from his life. Yet here you are, a tiny ray of sunshine in this thunderstorm.
  * Your giggles always conjure this big, happy grin onto his face. He just can’t help it. You’re just so adorable. He loves that you can make him laugh with your silly antics. Liu has developed this childish type of humor after being deprived of it for so long, so no matter what you do, you can expect at least a soft chuckle from him.
  * He does become kind of a worrywart when he notices your tendency to get yourself hurt, no matter how silly the situation is. After you almost broke your nose when you fell off the couch doing a headroll, he started looking out for you more. He has caught you midair more than once.
  * However, Sully is also there. Breaking news: local florida man is an asshole, nobody left surprised.
  * He throws in a mean comment from time to time, or he talks a bit harshly, but to anyone who knows what Sully can truly be like, he sounds more like he’s pretending to be a bully in kindergarten than actually trying to hurt you.
  * This becomes extra clear when someone other than him tries to make snarky comments about your childish behavior. The string of insults flowing out of his mouth when someone dared to mess with you left a lot of people surprised.
  * He’s still a dick, but he really cares about you.




	11. Ticci Toby CIPA Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I am definitely not a medical expert. But I do really enjoy researching these things, and getting to apply it to my hyperfixation makes it even better. I tried using reliable sources as much as possible. So here y’all go, more of this shit. Sorry if some of y’all aren’t into this kinda post, this is definitely self-indulgence.
> 
> Also, if you notice any incorrect information on this, lemme know. This is mainly just my findings so there could be misinformation. 
> 
> For sources I used the U.S. National Library of Medicine, two NCBI studies, and some case studies. I tried.
> 
> This is a whole ass excuse for me to excitedly ramble about medical stuff--

  * Gotta start off by saying, during this I learned CIPA is a distinct form of Congenital Insensitivity to Pain. However, I assumed Toby also has CIPA so that’s what this post will be based on.
  * CIPA is not just defined by an inability to feel pain, but also an inability to sweat, which is what the A stands for (anhidrosis). This is what leads to those dangerously high fevers (hyperpyrexia) and seizures brought on by overheating (febrile seizures). Though sometimes these fevers happen without explanation.

  * I have looked at multiple sources, but some of them conflict a bit when it comes to the ability to feel temperature. Like, they definitely can’t feel when they are burning themselves, for example. However, this might also be because CIPA is a distinct form of congenital insensitivity to pain. Like, the U.S. National Library of Medicine states on their CIP page that they can distinguish hot and cold, but their CIPA page says they can’t feel temperature at all. After looking around for a bit, I think they can somewhat feel temperature, but it is very impaired. A study on NCBI states that it’s characterized by no feeling of discomfort related to temperature and consistent errors in distinguishing between hot and cold moist substances.
  * Back to Toby. Boy chewed clean through his cheek, which yeah, accidental amputation/self-mutilation is a thing frequently seen in people with CIPA. Usually tongues, lips, fingers. We also know he chews at his fingers, but he has never bitten them off. Come to think of it, this might be why I hc him as a chewer.
  * I also think it might be important to highlight that Toby’s inability to feel pain is only beneficial in certain ways, and it definitely isn’t a superpower. Like yeah, he won’t feel a slap to the face or most other relatively harmless attempts from his victims to defend themselves. But he won’t exactly notice a knife lodged into his sides either. Not only that, but anything internal will go unnoticed as well. If his appendix bursts he won’t have any idea. Pain is meant as a warning system and he doesn’t have that. Considering how physical and dangerous his job is to begin with I imagine slender can heal him/keep him alive anyways. This is also something I think is the case because people with CIPA heal slowly from bone and skin injuries, which can lead to bone infections and a condition called charcot joints (WARNING BEFORE YOU LOOK THIS UP: pictures of this are gnarly).
  * His goggles are probably useful because of his CIPA as well, eye injuries are common.
  * Cannot feel tickles :(
  * A very large number of people with CIPA have an intellectual disability, which Toby does not have. However, about half show signs of hyperactivity and/or emotional instability, both of which Toby seems to possess, at least in his fandom characterizations. I am not actually sure where the hyperactivity aspect of his personality came from, but it kinda fits him in this way. As for emotional instability,, well,,,, yeah.
  * Mentioned this before, but Toby likely wouldn’t feel hunger pains, which can make eating feel like a chore and makes it easy to accidentally skip a meal. His sense of taste is unaffected, though.




	12. Ticci Toby General Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what to call this, as they aren’t exactly headcanons. My brain is completely hyperfixated on Toby (Masky/Tim Wright too), so I conjure up a lot of shit about them in my mind. That’s what this is essentially, the shit about Toby my mind just coughs up I guess.

  * In my previous fics I have written him with a stutter, but I don’t really imagine him having one..? I honestly don’t know why I wrote him like that. As for his tics, in the original fic he isn’t shown to have any vocal tics where he speaks, so I for sure can’t imagine him having those. For tics with his mouth, I imagine him clacking his tongue is his most prevalent tic, though he also pops his lips.
  * Haven’t really thought about his other tics much, to be honest. Not many are shown or described in his original story and idk if his creator specified them anywhere else. It’s mostly just jerking movements of his body. His shoulders pulling up, his neck jerking to the side. Rough movements because his bones crack. And for the love of god, he does not tick like a clock. That isn’t what ticcy refers to,,, pls
  * The waffle thing… Meh. Can’t say I particularly love or hate that stereotype. Maybe he likes breakfast foods and stuff, but from what I have gathered, people with CIPA do not feel hunger pains, so eating can feel like a chore. I can imagine Toby’s mind is not on food unless he smells or sees it. He is far more focused on the jobs he has to do.
  * Relating to that, dear god, he is far from incompetent. He is a proxy. I do like to imagine him with ADHD and/or autism, so yes, he can be unfocused, but his job is his life. He would hyperfocus like all hell whenever he gets an assignment. It would be all he thinks of and all he could think of. He does not go into these things blindly, he does actually plan them out. All of his plans are created and organized in his mind, faster than any of the other proxies are capable of. He kills fast, efficiently and without many distractions. When it comes to his job, he is _hyper_ competent.
  * I have mostly been portraying him as a sweet boy, but welp, that’s because he was in an already established relationship. Toby is still some nasty fuckin dude when it comes to people he doesn’t consider close to him. He loves taking the piss out of people and pranking them. Pranks that are purely at the expense of the other person and he laughs about it in the most annoying way. Does not feel bad if someone gets screwed over when it benefits him. Or you know, when it doesn’t. He doesn’t care either way.
  * Aside from that, severe trust issues. I’ve been reading versions of Toby where his memory got wiped after he became a proxy and those where he still remembers everything with Lyra and his abusive father. I like to think he does not remember these things, but that they aren’t actually wiped but suppressed, and thus still swirl around in his unconscious. This is the main origin of his severe trust issues, but it isn’t exactly like he hangs out with trustworthy people. The only proper basis of trust he has is, again, his job.
  * That being said, when he does get close to someone, he gets incredibly clingy and affectionate. Has a lot of trouble distinguishing between really liking someone and crushes. Will follow them around a lot. Because of his unconscious memories of Lyra, he will get incredibly paranoid about losing them. Might start forcing them to stay out of situations he deems dangerous. If they don’t listen, he will be _incredibly_ stung. He always thinks he knows best. Will be incredibly torn between staying mad and apologizing so this can just be over.
  * And for the love of god TOBY CANT FEEL HEAT. IF HE HUGS SOMEONE IN HIS SLEEP ESPECIALLY IN SUMMER HE WILL BE AT RISK FOR SEIZURES BECAUSE HIS BODY WONT SWEAT OR ADJUST AND HE WILL JUST OVERHEAT. SOMEONE HELP THIS POOR FUCKIN BOY.




	13. Jeff the killer Soft Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff the killer x reader soft headcanons. These always look longer on tumblr smh my head.

  * He’s definitely a nuzzler once his guards are down. His eyelids are not burned off entirely, but they’ve still been scorched away enough for him to be unable to shut his eyes. So what he likes to do is to bury his face into his partner’s neck, chest, clothing, anything to block out the light. But of course it’s also just a convenient excuse to cuddle. But of course he would never admit that.



  * Honestly, everything “soft” that Jeff does is probably in comparison to how he usually is. He’s still who he is, which is Kind Of An Asshole, but he will still be incredibly biased towards you once you actually grow on him. Yeah he will tease the shit out of you, but only he gets to do that. If someone so much as _sneezes_ near you he will be on their ass.



  * Not the best at giving gifts, but he’s more appreciative of the gifts he receives than one might think. He finds a place for everything and he absolutely doesn’t throw anything away. Kind of a hoarder to be honest. Hell, you could give him some pastel pink stuffed bear and he’d still put it on display, his room is off limits to everyone but you anyways.



  * Yeah, Jeff makes fun of you, he’s just like that. But he loves having little tease & roast wars with his s/o. He can take roasts better than you might expect, at least in contexts where he thinks it’s acceptable. Will tease you and, if you’re ticklish, he’ll jab your sides or squish your cheeks to rub it in just a little more. Overall a fun time though.



  * Loves playing with your hands!!! He fidgets, a lot, ~~usually with his knives also to look cool while doing so~~. His hands are rough as shit, so he appreciates the feeling of soft skin. He will trace the lines on the palm of your hand, lock your fingers with his, etcetera.



  * Also will carve you little figurines n statues or whatever out of wood. They’re ugly. But he means well.




	14. Marble Hornets Crew x Reader Soft Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 11th birthday marble horni. sorry if its short my brain has holes today.

**Jay Merrick**

  * Jay literally has the most loving, dreamy stare you have ever seen. You could just be doing anything, like ramble excitedly about something you love, and he will just sit there, his head leaning on his hands and the goofiest, loving smile on his face.
  * All of his kisses are just as loving and gentle and gAH,, he says he’s not a good kisser but he’s selling himself short. Will gently cup your jaw and press a gentle kiss to your lips. He always holds them for a moment before pulling away.
  * Loves bed cuddles. He will completely tangle his noodle limbs into yours and press the occasional soft kiss to your forehead. Also loves getting to rest his head in your lap though. 



**Brian Thomas**

  * Butterfly kisses galore with this guy. Will hold your hands so you can’t push him away and proceeded to pepper your face in feathery kisses. Yeah, he will do this until you are both giggling and play-fighting.
  * Brian is affectionate and pretty playful with his s/o. Is also not afraid to be like that in public. Will place kisses on your cheek, forehead, lips if he’s feeling bold. He loves you and he’ll be darned if he lets you or anyone else forget it. 
  * 100% the big spoon. He’s very physically affectionate and loves to give you random hugs throughout the day. Will also surprise hug you from behind, maybe place a soft lil smooch to your neck. Please this boy can’t leave you alone.



**Tim Wright**

  * LET. HIM. BE. THE. LITTLE. SPOON. HE. WILL. MELT. He loves being held so much, you could wrap your arms around his waist and you’d immediately hear him sigh as his body relaxes. Please this man is so soft for you.
  * He is preeetty awkward when it comes to PDA. Not uncomfortable, he just doesn’t really know what to do and when. Kind of overthinks everything. But he’s an absolute cuddlebug for you in private. Loves being able to have days where you just do nothing all day and you play with his hair.
  * Always wants to hold your hand though. May not be the smoothest casanova in the streets, but he loves feeling your hand in his. It always just establishes your relationship in his mind, it reassures him. It’s a small gesture, but it makes him really happy.



**Alex Kralie**

  * A goofball, honestly. Not in the same way or as much as Brian, but he can and will pull small (harmless) pranks on you. He will trick you and then proceeds to not have the heart to keep up the act for more than 5 minutes. But he’s so down to absolutely fuck over the rest of his friend group with you.
  * He isn’t a cuddler or a snuggler by any means, but he loves having one arm around you. Loves sleeping against you with his arm wrapped around your waist though. You have both lost count of the amount of time where he woke up with his arm completely limp after you had been lying on it for too long.
  * His main and best form of affection is to just spend time with you, doing things you both like. Could be going on long walks just talking, playing video games for hours or putting on a movie ~~so he can ramble about all the shit that went into production.~~




	15. Discord MH simp blurbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people on discord deny being simps for certain characters. Thought I’d give you a taste of how I torture them by typing this sorta shit at them bc I don’t have content xoxoxo. Took these directly from messages I sent. Oops.

**Masky**

  * Masky rocks you back and forth gently in his embrace, as his arms hold you tightly to his chest, lips touching and teeth nipping at the back of your neck.
  * Isn’t it nicer to admit you love him so he can walk up behind you, pressing his chest to your back as his arms snake around your waist, feathery kisses peppering you neck? :) 
  * He pulls you into his lap, his strong hold securing you as his lips ghost over your collarbone :) 
  * He mutters little words of affection as he lovingly squeezes your sides :) 
  * Then at night as he holds you close, his rough index finger tracing up and down your spine, he presses gentle kisses wherever he can on your face. Your cheeks, your chin, your forehead... of course he leaves the best for last :)



**Tim Wright**

  * Tim holds your waist with one arm and softly strokes your hair with his other hand.
  * Softly presses sleepy kisses to your forehead as he looks at you and wonders what he did to deserve you.
  * He pulls you closer and lets you take a nap, he stays up fr a bit to think about how much he loves and appreciates you before slowly dozing off with you in his arms.
  * Tim listens to ur ramblings while u sit cozied up on the couch under a blanket with a hot chocolate he made u and he’s happy and smiling.




	16. Fluff alphabet entries

  * **Brian Thomas**



**L. Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Brian is not someone who gets cold feet that easily, but when it hits him, it hits him bad. And this is one of those cases. If he randomly starts taking you on dates to places like Olive Garden and insists on paying, all in rapid succession? It’s probably a few dates that were _supposed_ to result in a confession, but he backed out of.

The actual confession probably ends up being a little less planned and prepared than he’d like it to me. Maybe it’s on a quiet moment during a walk you’re on, or something along those lines. Eventually, the serenity of the moment just sort of overtakes him. They way you look, the way you smile and laugh at his jokes... His feelings for you move from his chest to the tip of his tongue and before he realizes it, he’s spit it out. He’ll be a little embarrassed, but still. The final results were everything he could’ve wished for.

**X. XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

PDA all the way, baby. Brian loves you and Brian loves showing he loves you, both to you and to others. Whether it’s subtle or obvious, he’s always doing something. Holding your hand, having his arm around your waist, leaning in for a kiss, people will know you two are an item damnit. 

In private, he’s not any less affectionate, though. He will randomly hug you from behind when you’re cooking, demand couch cuddles while watching a movie with the occasional smooch, and will sometimes find you just to give you a quick hug and kith. Is he needy? Maybe a little bit. It’s just his way of loving you.

  * **Eyeless Jack**



**L. Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Since Jack is a demon, there are ways to court a mate that are considered official. Jack is partially driven by those instincts, but since he’d be confessing to a human, he wants to make it special, not just follow the traditional standards. That, and he feels like you deserve something he put thought in, not just a procedure taken straight from the instinctual handbook.

One of the courting customs demons have is showering their person of interest in gifts, this being one of the customs Jack refuses to change. Anything you want or crave, he will practically serve it up on a silver platter. Weapons meant for self defense, expensive objects you needed which he got from god knows where, new notebooks, pens, pencils... Jack’s gifts are generally more practical than pretty, but if he knows you love something, he will not hesitate to get his claws on it for you.

He also just does nice things with you, that don’t involve him putting himself at risk around humans. But he makes a real effort to go out and enjoy your presence. Maybe take a walk to an isolated but nice location. He can’t see it himself but he hopes he picked well regardless.

He will actually confess his feelings and ask you to be his mate in a location where he feels safe, and where he’s sure he can do it safely. Mates are a big deal for demons, it’s a once in a lifetime deal so he needs to make you of everything that’s attached to it. If you accept, he will bond your soul to his, which can be a bit of a nasty and painful process but he will gently guide you, holding you and purring as your body goes through the process.

**X. XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Jack is less of a kisser and more of a snuggler. He will kiss when kissed, and enjoys it when his partner gives him that kind of affection, but he is not as likely to initiate it himself. Cuddling and snuggling, on the other hand? He loves it.

Especially after not getting to see you for a long time (read: during the day), he will pull you against his chest, nuzzle his nose into your neck and purr gently in your ear. It’s very soothing, in a way, and it certainly reaffirms the demon loves you with all his heart. Jack does not speak much if at all, so his feelings are spoken through his actions, and he makes it show. Bonus points, he gets to scent you. Just instinctual stuff. He prefers being cuddly in private, not really fond of PDA.

  * **Jay Merrick**



**B. Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

In terms of physical attraction, Jay is primarily attracted to faces and hands. Though he does not really pay any attention to appearance when falling in love with someone, he grows to love the face of his partner.

As for hands, he can’t really explain why he likes them so much. PDA is not his favorite but holding hands and locking fingers as you two walk next to one another. When cuddling, he enjoys tracing the lines on the palm of your hands gently. 

**N. Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Jay is honestly not really one for nicknames, not even when it comes to calling his friends shorter versions of their name. Unless someone else coins it, he’s not really likely to give his partner a unique or cutesy nickname.

However, he is likely to start echoing any more general nicknames you give him. If you call him “babe” or “sweetie”, it sticks in his mind, and unconsciously he might start calling you said things as well.

  * **Tim Wright**



**J. Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

It’s not like he necessarily gets jealous, as much as he can get a little bit paranoid sometimes.

Tim is the type to be plagued by his own mind a lot, and the recurring theme of him losing the people he is closest to has certainly left its impact on him. Add the fact his sense of self-worth isn’t the largest or most stable, and you get Tim.

But still, he is not jealous by any means. He will absolutely not restrict your activities or breathe down your neck or anything like that if you have a close friend, but his anxiety might start playing up eventually. He’s mainly just afraid you’re going to end up finding someone who is better suited for you than him, and he could nothing as he’d watch you move on. 

Tim’s primary “love language” is through words of affirmation. It helps him a lot for you to reassure and verbalize your thoughts and feelings to him. Again, he would never distrust you, but he just needs a little reassurance from time to time.


End file.
